


Cake Date

by malachiical



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, Harassment (mentioned), Hariyama Himeko, Just a Little Murder, KHR Rarepair Week, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malachiical/pseuds/malachiical
Summary: “Maybe I overdid that,” she said to the dead guy, “but it serves you right.”Himeko was looking forward to this date, and she's not about to let anything ruin it. Time to keep Kyouko from finding a body, then!





	Cake Date

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2019) collection. 



“Oooops.”  
  
Himeko Hariyama’s voice was the same laid-back cheerful and casual as it always was, but as she examined the corpse in front of her, hand on one hip, her sheepish grin and calculating look was all Belphegor. There was no one around to witness, thankfully—thankfully for more than one reason—but that still left her with a bloody mess on her hands. And in an outfit she didn’t want to get blood all over, too!  
  
“Maybe I overdid that,” she said to the dead guy, “but it serves you right.” Following them around like that! Catcalling had been one thing, though Himeko might still have sought the guy out later for being such a creep to _a couple of innocent schoolgirls,_ but when she’d noticed that he was following them she’d known she’d have to do _something_ before Kyoko had noticed and gotten upset. That would have just ruined their date, and _that_ was a possibility Himeko couldn’t forgive.  
  
One other thing that might actually ruin it would be getting caught in a back alley with this pathetic formerly-living pincushion, though, so she did feel a tiny bit embarrassed about ‘scaring him off’ right in the subclavian artery. She glanced upward, thoughtful, and tried calling out quietly just in case.  
  
“Hey. Mammon.”  
  
No answer. That could mean a lot of things: that the illusionist was busy with other things, or only paying enough attention to keep up the Himeko illusion and no further, or just wasn’t deigning to answer her on this one. _Clean up your own mess, Bel,_ she could imagine them saying in that unimpressed little voice, and a very un-Himeko grin spread across her face.  
  
“Ushishi! I guess I’d better work fast, then. A prince doesn’t keep a lady waiting~”  
  
  
  
  
“Is everything okay?”  
  
Himeko smiled at Kyoko as she took her seat again, glad to see that she wasn’t actually looking too concerned or suspicious. “Yeah, there was a wait, that’s all,” she said easily. Slipping off to ‘use the bathroom’ maybe became a bit less of a good cover when it took half an hour, but still! She picked up her own menu, asking, “So what looks good? –Wooow, they have tiramisu, that’s so exotic!”  
  
“Is that what you’d like, Hime-chan?” Kyoko asked, that openly friendly, guileless smile on her face.  
  
Himeko grinned. “Shishi. That depends~ Do you want to try it, Kyoko-chan?”  
  
“I kind of want to try their sakura and matcha cake! They’re only serving it for hanami. But their strawberry shortcake looks really good…”  
  
“Strawberry shortcake sounds good,” Himeko agreed, setting the menu back down. “Okay~! Why don’t you get the sakura and matcha and I’ll get the strawberry shortcake, and we can share?”  
  
Kyoko’s cheeks tinged pink. “That’s a good idea, Hime-chan.”  
  
“I have a lot of good ideas,” Himeko teased. And when Kyoko’s eyes lit up at the first bite of cake, and she took another forkful and offered it out for Himeko to taste, Himeko let blood and corpses slip out of her mind and just enjoyed the smiling and the cake and the warmth in her own face instead.  
  
She really did have _very_ good ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 - Earth/Flameless Day: Accidental Murder!
> 
> Happy Rarepair Week! Have some ~~Belphegor~~ Himeko/Kyouko.  
> Happy Pride Month! Bel is trans in this, though I'm never sure if I see Bel as genderfluid or a trans girl, so I just categorized the pairing for both.
> 
> I like the idea that Belphegor has a lot of fun with this normal schoolgirl life thing and just has a lot of fun playing with and indulging in it. The fact that Kyouko 100% buys into it, goes along with it, and likes and has fun with Himeko is great and I think she honestly likes Kyouko for it. Someday I'll have to write something longer for this idea, but in the meantime, have this little thing!


End file.
